


the cheeky bum secks

by tendous (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, I worked so hard on this, M/M, Phan is real, Smut, cheeky bum secks, everything ironic ngl, i wrote this ironically, interesting storyline, pls don't hate me, these tags are ironic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tendous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is not gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	the cheeky bum secks

Dan waz horney. He told fil "fil im horny". Fil said he wanted to fuck Dan buht Dan said "no fil that's gay". Phil replid "not if ur say the magic words." fil touched dans hard dick and sed "no homo." The meme then looked up to fil and kissd his forhed wich was very nice like brendan urine's forehead. Fil stuk his fingrs in dans berry nice ass and whispers "no homo." Dan screams out daddy. Fil is even horneer. He den stiqs his private parts in dans booty hole. Dan cries every time bc the homo is starting to come bak. Dan prais da gay away while fil is putting his wee wee inside him. as they fuq Dan cums. "Oh meh gosh Dan why, you got ur stuff all over my pet hamster." fil explains. "I'm surry fil." Dan den eats the ham steer bc cheeky bum secks makes him hungry. "fil i think I'm gai" Dan sais. 

 

They den had more butt secks and lived happily ever been after

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I'm sorry I did this as a joke with a friend XD  
> okey follow me on Instagram @anotherbandtrashaccount and my frien is @i_am_a_phestive_kitchen_sink (shameless self promo) HI EMMA


End file.
